Secrets Revealed
by Lola-2011
Summary: Dana is trying to make the right choice's in her life.
1. Over Coming All Odds

Over Coming All Odds  
  
Hi, This is my first fanfic, I really don't know what I'm doing so, let's see how it goes.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Whoopi Goldberg and Lifetime do.  
  
  
  
Doctor Dana Stowe awakes in her bedroom of her Philadelphia town house, all alone. She looks beside her where Nick used to sleep and after a few minutes of remembering the past she pulls herself out of bed to face the day and her patients. She walks over to the window and opens the curtains only to discover it's raining, not just raining but, pouring, the sky is black with clouds and she thinks aloud, "is'nt this just perfect". Dana walks over into her closet and browses through the clothes to find something to wear after a few minutes of endless searching she grabs out a black pants suit and a white top.  
  
Around an hour later Dana arrives at the clinic and as soon as she steps out of her car in the parking deck she hears the ringing of her name. "Dana?, Dana", slowly she turns around to see Robert, "What can I do for you Bob?" As they walk together into the building he tells her all about his plan to bring in new clients into the clinic. Half listening half day dreaming she agree's with every word he says. They stop in front of the coffee vender and Robert grabs a cup of coffee "Want anything Dana?" Dana's eye catches Nick pressing the buttons on the elevator, the door opens and he goes in, she is then snapped back into her reality. "Dana are you okay?" Dana smiles and speaks softly and convincingly, "Everythings fine Robert, I'm just tired that's all" It seems as Robert bought her story and as they walked over to the elevator he spoke again, "Maybe you need some time off, take a vacation". Dana gave Robert a strange look, "What, Dana I think you would enjoy some time off, all to yourself". Dana spoke with defense in her voice, "Bob, I'm fine, everythings fine, I know what's best for me and I don't need time off, okay?" Bob shut his mouth before he dug himself into a deeper hole with Dana, they stepped into the elevator in silence.  
  
A few hours later Dana walks RWHC to find it spilling over with patients, Dana approaches Lana's desk slowly, "Lana who's my ten o'clock?" Lana flips through the patient log, "Marina Banks". Dana walk off from the desk and towards her office, "thanks". Lana notices Dana's dreary mood, she gets up to go talk to her but is stopped by Lu. "have you seen Peter anywhere?" Lana looks around, "not within the last fifteen minutes or so" Lu thinks to herself for a few seconds, "could you check on the roof for him?" Lana smiles, "of course" and she walks away. Lu walks back over to the waiting area, flips through her chart and calls the next name, "Ally Sanchez?" A teenage girl stands up and walks towards Lu. "follow me" they enter exam room three and Lu shuts the door behind her, "So what's going on Ally?.  
  
Dana is sitting in her office,behind her desk staring into space thinking about her current situation which was no situation at all. Her thoughts replay through her mind over and over as she hears a loud ticking. Is my biological clock that loud? probably so, I want a child so bad and I thought that was actually going to be possible with Nick, until I found out how he really felt. Oh well my artifical insemination if worse comes to worse. She is snapped back into reality by a knock on the door. Lana slowly enter's, "Dr. Stowe, your ten o'clocks here" Dana smiles briefly at Lana and stands up, "thank you". Dana walks out of her office and over to her patient, her very pregnant patient, "Hi, Marina, how are you feeling today?" Marina walks with Dana towards her office, "Like I don't want to be pregnant anymore". Dana gives a slight laugh as she opens the door to her office and allows Marina to enter, "you're only a few days over due". Marina sat down in the chair in front of Dana's desk and she sat in the chair next to her, "Dana, I don't want to wait any longer for nature to take it's course, I want to have this baby today" Dana ran the thought through her head, "okay, Marina, let me check you over and if everythings fine, I'll induce your labour". Marina smiled, "thank you, just let me call my husband" she took her phone out of her purse and began to dial. Dana sat there thinking. I so despertly want to be pregnant and heea patient sits in front of me telling me she's tired of being pregnant, why does life have to be so complicated at times?  
  
Two hours later Dana is in the delivery room with Marina and her husband, Lance. Marina gives a final push and a loud scream as Dana holds up a baby girl, "congratulations, it's a girl, would you like to cut the cord Dad?" Lance moves down and takes the scissors from Dana. "right between the two clamps". He cuts the cord and Dana hands the baby to the nurse to clean up. "you did a great job, Marina" she pulled off her gown and gloves and threw them into the trash, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands, with that she silently left the room. She walked down the hallway hit the elevator button, when the doors opened Nick was standing inside, she stepped in, "going down?" Dana took a deep breath, "yeah" Nick pressed the down button and as the elevator started moving down, it shook, jarred and came to a haulting stop, with all the movement, Nick slipped and Dana fell right ontop of him........  
  
Sorry it's short. Please leave a review. Should I continue? I was thinking of making it a few chapters long but, I don't know yet. Thanks, Lola. 


	2. Emotions

Mixed Emotions  
  
Written by: Nic and Alexia  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Dana's mind went blank for a few seconds before she realized she had landed ontop of Nick. She opened her eye's to see that he was looking right at her. They gazed into each other's eye's from a few moments. Dana hesitates and jumps to her feet and with a automatic reflex she adjusts her clothing. Nick who is still on the floor pulls himself into a sitting postion and heavily sighs, when he gets on his feet, he walks over behind Dana, "are you okay?" he places his hand on her shoulder. She feels emotions wanting to pour out at his touch but, her judgment makes a call and instead of answering with her heart like she would have liked, she answered with her pent up anger she had been holding back, " yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Nick removed his hand from her shoulder.  
  
Dana pushed the buttons in front of her praying for a miracle that they would work. Nick sacastically replys to her coldness "Forget it, Dana, were stuck" Dana paces back and fourth, "I do have patients you know?" Nick took a seat on the elevator floor, "I'm sure Lu will cover you". Dana's heart finally gets through to her head, telling her to calm down and take this opportunity to clear things up with Nick, she looks over at him and softly speak "how have you been?" Nick looks around, half not sure if he knows and the other half not sure he should tell her. "You know me, I'm here and there". Dana smiles and gives a slight laugh, "that's not what I asked you Nick"  
  
Nick takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a brief second. When he opens them he notices that Dana has taken a seat beside him, he looks over at her, "I've been better, alot better" he pauses "I think we made a mistake" Dana looks at him not sure she understands what he means, she stands up "what mistake would that be?" she asks with heart filled sentiment. Nick sits there not saying anything, Dana becomes angry, "what? we made the mistake of getting together?, Nick, you wanted to date me, even after we kissed in my office that day and I blew it off as an in the moment thing you pursued me and lead me into the supply room the next and when we started to date, I hesitated in exploring the unknown and after the first time we broke up you were the one that said we could work through it and after the gun down that day I said yes, was that it was that the mistake?"  
  
Nick looked down at the ground, "In the middle of the hallway, in the middle of hospital, in the middle of the work day, I told you I loved you for the first time and my mistake was I thought it was a stupid fight and then you kicked me out and I realized just how serious you were and I thought,[he pauses] knew that you'd never take me back". Nick stood up and Dana looked straight into Nicks eyes, as a tear streamed down her face, "I loved you, I never stopped loving you and I still love you and I don't think that will ever go away". Nick leaned foward and softly kissed the tear on Dana's cheek, "you are all I ever think about, I love you" He held her in his arms for several minutes before she pulled away, she gazed into his eyes, still crying she opened her mouth to speak but, Nick captured her lips with his own, the elevator suddenly began to move and they broke the kiss but then the elevator stopped again and Nick pulled Dana back into their kiss at that moment the doors swung open there stood Dana and Nick in each other's arm with Robert standing on the other side of the open doors, he cleared his throat and they broke their kiss. Dana slowly turned around knowing Robert would be standing right there, "Oh, thank god, we fixed this thing when we did or you two might have began to multiply in there" Dana gave Robert a glare, her face still tear staind, "Bob, that's enough" Nick stood there looking uncomfortable with Robert. Robert looked at Dana, then at Nick and back at Dana again, "why are you crying?" Dana ran her hands over her face forgetting that she had been crying. Robert turned his attention to Nick, "did you make her cry" Dana spoke up, "Robert, everythings fine, okay?, just go back to your office and hit golf balls". Robert gave a heavy sigh and walked off. Nick and Dana stood there looking at each other not knowing what to do next. "Doctor's Stowe and Biancavilla to the ER" Nick hit the elevator button "well it's back to work" Dana gives hima strange look, "Dana they called us over intercom we have to go down there". Dana smiled, "I know, but, if you think I'm getting on that elevator again you're insane. Nick winks his eye at her and says, "come on, it could be fun". and Dana says. "oh, alright" as they step in the elevator, she pulls him closer by his tie, he brushes her hair away from her face and as they move in to kiss the elevator doors shut.  
  
Please Review, there's one more chapter coming soon. 


	3. A Doctor's Duty

A Doctor's Duty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the song lyrics.  
  
  
  
Dana opened the door of Philadelphia town house, revealing Nick, he was standing there with a single red rose in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He had a devilish look on his face, "surprise", Dana smiled, "that it is", she opened the door all the way, letting him inside.  
  
Take a bow, the night is over  
  
This masquerade is getting older  
  
Lights are low, the curtains down  
  
There's no one here  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around  
  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
  
He handed her the rose, she replies with a simple, "thank you" and she walks into the kitchen with, Nick, only a few steps behind. She grabbed two wine glasses out of the cabinet and sat them down on the counter top. Nick pops the top and pours the glasses half full.  
  
I've always been in love with you  
  
I guess you've always known it's true  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye, say good-bye  
  
Dana puts the flower in a small vase, she turns around and Nick hands her a glass of wine, "so, Nick, what are we drinking to?" He leans foward and lightly kisses her on the lips, he pulls back and looks into her eye's, "a new begining". Dana takes a drink of her wine as Nick picks his glass up off the counter, "would you like to dance?" Dana smiles, "I'll put on some music"  
  
Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
  
When you get to the part  
  
Where you're breaking my heart  
  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
  
You deserve an award for the role that you played  
  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
They begin to dance but, not close at first. Nick stepped in closer to her, she had her right arm loosly around his neck, with her glass of wine still in her hand, his arms were wrapped around her waist, her left hand rested on his chest. Dana looked up and their eye's met and locked. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
I've always been in love with you  
  
I guess you've always known it's true  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye, say good-bye  
  
Dana and Nick continued to dance, he leaned in and kissed her neck, softly. Dana wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. Nick kissed up her neck until he found her lips, he then gave her a soft deep kiss, then he pulled away from her, "would you like to move thie elsewhere?"  
  
All the world is a stage  
  
And everyone has their part  
  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
  
How was I to know you'd break  
  
You'd break my heart  
  
Dana through back her head with laughter, and gently pushed him back "I don't think I'm ready to take this any farther than we already have". Nick looked at her understanding why she'd want to take their relationship slow, the third time around, "okay, we can take this slower, if you think you can handle waiting" Dana pulled Nick back in their dancing embrace, "I think I can".  
  
I've always been in love with you  
  
Guess you've always known  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
Dana and Nick danced for most of the night, being together felt natural for them, something they knew was meant to be. Dana had meant everything she had said on the elevator and she knew that he too meant what he said, she just wanted to take it slower to avoid the bumps they had hit before in their relationship. That night Dana realized that she would always love Nick, whether they would have gotten back together or not, If they would'nt have she would have moved on and probably went through with the artifical insemination, she did'nt want her life to be guided by love but, by her standards, even if she would have been a single mother, she would have done it on her terms and when it was right for her. But being with Nick reminded her how precious life was and how she only wanted to spend it with him.  
  
The End  
  
Take A Bow by: Madonna  
  
Please Review. Thanks, Lola. I was going to have them break up but as I was typing it, I decided I liked them together and it brought the story to a better end. 


End file.
